Junoon
by the sublime mime
Summary: [Warrens MotherBaron Battle] Looking at him, she feels the dryness of her skin. Like sand paper grating against coral. Feels the heat radiating off of her. Like a giant red star in space.
1. I

**Author's Note:** Boo. She's back. Before I could ever finish my Speed story, I had to get this out. I was watching Inside Man yesterday, and then Dil Se which inspired me to write this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

----

**He whose head is in the shadow of love will have heaven beneath his feet. Whose head is in the  
shadow of love...Walk in the shadow. Walk in heaven, walk in the shadow.-** Chaiyya Chaiyya, Dil Se

----

She didn't know how many weeks it took for her mother to show. A few months, she suppose.  
Her momma's belly started to pert rude only a bit, but it was enough to tell she was going to have a baby.

Her memories of her like that are dim and fuzzy. She does distinctly remember waking up to gurgling sounds every morning.

She'd tried to go back to sleep by twisting her body around awkwardly. After awhile she would give up.

She remembers blood-shot eyes. Momma looked so tired...Till this day she could envision the darkness forming around those eyes.  
She remembers that urge she had. To pull her head gently into her lap and keep it there until Momma no longer had those dark circles.

Then there's the death, or the unbirth.

Did her baby brother or sister disliked it so much in there that they had to kill themselves?

To die before you were even born...

She never got see her unborn sibling, but she pictured it would look like him.

Looking at him, she feels the dryness of her skin. Like sand paper grating against coral.

Feels the heat radiating off of her. Like a giant red star in space.

She can no longer can keep this contained, and some poor random object is set ablaze.

Baron Battle.

He's so pale, he is translucent. She can see the spill of veins and arteries in his arm.  
He hunches over his desk.

Moments like this, watching him, the little fetus floats up in her head.

And then she has the strangest thought yet.

I love him.

Before she can tell him, she bends over her own desk, picks up her pen, and rapidly take notes.


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sky-High.

For those who don't know, this _is_ told from the point of view of Warren's mother.

----

"**If you have a heart, you'll know pain in your lifetime,**

**and if you feel pain, it will be because you have heart.**

**The seasons keep passing**

**through my heart."**- Dil Se Re, Dil Se

----

"You know, I love you." she said as pushes her plastic cafeteria tray across what is supposed to be his table.

He says nothing, pushes the book up back and continues ignoring her.

"You not saying anything means you love me back." She picks at her Salisbury steak, and decides to eat her boiled carrots. One at a time.

His silence is more informative then most people's speech.

----

When she thinks back to her mother and that unborn baby, she thinks of her powers.

Why she's even graced with the same space as his in the first place.

_Her mother grabs at nothing apparent, simpering and groaning. Crying. Her father stands over her, belt in tow._

_**The spark sits in her stomach waiting for that one volatile moment. Her feelings bubble over like a volcanic eruption, spouting noxious gases and rocks.**_

At age twelve she learned the smell of human flesh burning. Of agonizing screams, and of her triumph. Fire's triumph.

----

She believes in simplicity. In fire.

It is always triumphant, and so shall she be.

"Don't love me. You'll die." Baron tells her once during lunch. He says it simply as though he's discussing the weather, but she can detect the pain.

His words stilled her breath and shadowed her with a sense of foreboding.

However, she can't let go. She has to pause and think about this profound statement.

"Do you want me to die?"

* * *

**  
Author's Note:** Dear **Tigger101, **I deeply appreciate your review. Thank you for the advice. One day I'll look at this and see how crappy it is and make it better. I'm not quite a big fan of Shah-Rukh either. I'm just waiting for a crappy hollywood remake of Dil-Se


End file.
